dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amestris Kushrinada
Amestris Kushrinada, also known by his moniker, the Ivory King, is a major character of the story, "Highschool DxD: King's Conquest," as well as the story's primary antagonist. He is also the protagonist of the spin-off title, "Highschool DxD: The Ivory Knightmare." Being the culprit behind the events of the story, such as Octavius Fitzgerald's rise to power, as well the eventual downfall of his close friend, Rizevim Lucifer, he is a master strategist, a cunning manipulator, and one of the oldest existences in the world. Amestris is a Nephilim, a hybrid born of both angel and devil blood. His parents are Lucifer, the first Great Devil King, and Evangeline, a former member of the Cardinal Archangels before her eventual betrayal. He has lost all faith in the current order of the world, and believes that the world itself must be erased if peace is to be obtained. To that end, he established The Lost, a group of mixed races who agree with ideals, and seek the complete annihilation of the world. Amestris is voiced by Yuri Lowenthall as his English VA, and Katsuyuki Konishi as his Japanese VA. His main theme is "King of Kings," by Motorhead. Appearance Amestris, despite being close to the same age as beings like Michael or Azazel, appears as a very young man in his late teens, bearing neat ebony hair and dark eyes, possessing an overall slim build, and is dressed in aristocratic attire, such as a black military coat that reaches down to his knees and tailored cuffs and collar, along with white gloves, leather boots that come to his knees, a cravat at his neck, and a dark red cape draped over his left shoulder, and to complete the look, dark gray pants, and a red belt on his hip, carrying a decorative scabbard. Personality Amestris is a terrifying and cold person on the dark side: someone hopelessly in love with cruelty, savagery and all the worst aspects of human nature with no qualms about witnessing or causing others' suffering. He has the ability to manipulate people to do his bidding, possessing both uncommon charisma and a true gift for narrative. However, his cruelty matches his charisma and he has no compunction about dealing death to those who either stand in his way or those of whom he's grown tired, either with his own hands or through subordinates. He enjoys reading dystopian literature and Shakespeare, as well as having a thorough knowledge of the Christian Bible. He is often seen reading and even quoting texts from these works on occasion. Amestris personally states that he wants to see "the splendor of people's souls" and outwardly disdains all races way of living, considering humans worthless due to their dependence on their culture and past. He aims to alert people to their false ways and to force them to examine their motives and to determine the direction of their lives based on their own will. This adamant belief extends to the point where he is willing to die by the hands of someone "who has the will to kill." History Amestris Kushrinada was born as a child to both Lucifer, after his fall from grace, and Evangeline, a member of the Cardinal Archangels, powerful seraphs who answered directly to God Himself. Much of his early life is unknown, other than that, as time passed, he grew to despise the current order of the world, recognizing that all races had adopted ways of life in accordance to the past. He appears to believe in the idea that history is nothing but a constant repeat of mistakes, and sooner or later, they shall also fall into ruin. Wishing to change it, he established an organization known as The Lost, a group who's sole purpose is to destroy the current order of the world, and rebuild it anew. At some point in time, he became aware of Noctis Chulainn Novumundus, who possessed the King of Souls, which, according to the legend, whoever possesses it shall rule as the "one true king, and obtain God's Legacy." Curious and enthralled by all it entailed, he desired it greatly, and aided Octavius Fitzgerald in trying to usurp the throne, in exchange for the child. Sadly, his plans were foiled, but knew the boy would find his way to him, sooner or later. At another point in time, he also encountered his distant relative, Rizevim Lucifer, who was the leader of the Old Satan Faction. For unknown reasons, the two joined together, despite Amestris' desires. Powers and Abilities Equipment Quotes "You will honor me by fighting as though you mean to kill. To hold back would be nothing short of insulting." (to Noctis and the group) "If you don't use all the strength you have, you're going to regret it." "Your attention, entire world!cI am Amestris Kushrinada... As of this moment, the world belongs to me!" Trivia * As stated by the author, Amestris is '5, 7" ft tall, and weighs 53 kg. * In his past time, Amestris likes to read various classical works, as stated above, and likes to spend what little free time he has outside of his work as the leader of The Lost in the human world watching operas and plays, the only things he likes these days. * According to the Magicians, as well as the other races, Amestris' strength is SSS-rated. * His favorite food is Steak. * In an omake, it was stated that Amestris has a preference of women who are 'perfection' to him. * In some bonus material, if given the choice, Amestris would have a traditional Japanese-style wedding, as he finds it to be elegant and beautiful, in contrast to a Western-style one. * Amestris prefers a bride who is sheer perfection; strong willed, beautiful, charismatic, charming, and unwavering in her ideals, no matter what they may be. * Amestris' appearance is based off of Rolo vi Britannia, the antagonist of the spin-off of the Code Geass franchise, "Nightmare of Nunnally," whereas his personality is based off of Shogo Makashima, the antagonist of the first season of "Psycho-Pass." Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Male Characters